


Crave

by BrookeSutter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeSutter/pseuds/BrookeSutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I typed in 30 minutes because I'm coping with writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

Chapter 1:

 _"Bittersweet baby_  
_Summertime save me_  
_Party day hazy, oh baby_  
_Craving, I'm craving_  
_I crave you_  
_Bittersweet baby_  
_Save me in the summertime_  
_Party day hazy, oh baby_  
_Craving, I'm craving_  
_I crave you"_

Clarke kept one headphone in her ear even as she climbed the stairs to her college dorm room, _"'cause fuck those idiots who think they can take the elevator"_ \--at least, that's how her roommate Raven eloquently put it as they carried containers through the building. They'd been on campus for twenty-seven minutes already, having to stand in line to get their student IDs and then their information packet with their room key in it. Unfortunately, Clarke hadn't specified a lower floor room and they'd ended up on the seventh and final floor where all the rumored pot-heads and drunks resided. It was their sophomore year, so the routine was nothing new. Their parents gladly let them move in by themselves this year, not that Raven's mom would have assisted in the first place.

In a naturally balanced way, Raven didn't care if their neighbors were probably pot heads whereas Clarke was stressing that they would be loud and obnoxious. It was her second year in pre-med and she knew what to expect. That meant she bought an excess amount of highlighters and Red Bull even if she'd read articles on how bad it was for her body. She needed to pass Professor Sydney's class or she'd be completely fucked when it came to internships. "--and then I was like, you think you're going to outsmart me when it comes to mechanics? Are you serious? The guy was a complete dick and I swear if I ever run into him again...I will just...I will put all those episodes of _Bones_ and _NCIS_ to use because I will murder him, Clarke. I will seriously murder him." Raven huffed before she turned around, fingers straining with a heavy box of canned-food in her grasp. "Are you even listening to me?"

Clarke nodded her head despite only catching half of her friend's rant about some guy named Kyle--or was it Wick? "Yeah, you were telling me how you're completely in love with some third year Engineer student." Raven's jaw dropped and she started to gape like a fish, never coming out with anything intelligible on the subject. With a _humph,_ she turned around and started climbing the stairs again. They were about to hit the seventh floor after the grueling process--suddenly Clarke wished she'd ran a little more with her friend Wells during summer break at their Virginian socialite country club's track and field area. "Is he hot? I mean, objectively would women find him attractive?"

Raven furrowed her brows as if she really had to think about it, "I mean...if you were to walk into the bar right now--"

"Oh, so he works at a bar? How did you ever find this out when you were arguing with him in the orientation hall?" Clarke asked with a wiggle of her brows, as if she'd caught Raven in the act of falling madly in love.

Raven would blame the heat of walking up seven flights of stairs but she was definitely blushing when she responded, "He may have mentioned it."

"Bartender...intriguing." Clarke pondered the idea of getting free drinks every time she felt like she needed to get totally wasted and regain perspective. "So, continue. Do you think he's hot or not?"

"Okay, he's hot." Raven confessed, "He's got this body--oh, look our room."

"It's really a suite, you know?" Clarke informed her, "Bigger than those room we had last year and we don't have to share the bathroom with all those...ew, let's just leave it at that."

Raven unlocked the main door, and then let Clarke unlock their bedroom. "I'm glad we bought a microwave and stuff." Clarke commented as her eyes swept over the bare kitchen. She wondered if her suite mates would have supplies, too. They'd never contacted them on the grounds of who-brings-what because they didn't supply their e-mail addresses or phone numbers on the list. (Clarke was going to pretend she wasn't mad about their disregard for other roommates the best she could).

"Yeah, me too...even though I still thinking the lime green refrigerator in your car as well as the hot pink microwave and the neon blue coffee maker might give someone a headache after a night of drinking." Raven complained, "I don't know why you bought a rainbow of shit."

Clarke shrugged, "Maybe I don't like bland shit."

"Maybe you've got psychological issues." Raven cooed.

The blonde snorted, "Yeah--yeah, you're right...because you didn't skip Psych 101 every day due to the fact that it was your earliest class."

"Shut up." Raven shot her the bird, "We both know you can get a little crazy."

"No, I don't."

Her friend snorted, "Clarke...honey...you have a chore calendar for yourself."

"It's called organization, it's hardly comparable to a psychological disorder."

"I'll let our suite-mates be the tie-breakers for that."

 

 

 


End file.
